falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Claw
' The Claw' is a prison complex run by the Federal Republic of Libeteria. When World War II broke out, the federal government began looking for a location to build a new port on the East Coast, which would serve as a dry-dock and supply center. After looking at numerous locations up and down the eastern seaboard, a recently dredged and filled peninsula in Bayonne, New Jersey was selected. Dubbed the Military Ocean Terminal at Bayonne, the Army base was used as a repair base and a transfer point for the import and export of weapons, ammunition, and military equipment, as well as troops. After the war, the complex was used as a U.S. Navy dry dock. In addition, it housed part of the Atlantic Reserve Mothball Fleet. The facility remained a mostly dull, quiet assignment for the hundreds of enlisted men and civilian contractors that were assigned and worked there. It was seen as a cushy assignment for the soldiers working there, due to its proximity to New York City and the fact that problems rarely occurred. Things picked up at the Military Ocean Terminal at Bayonne in the second half of the 21st century. In March 2052, the reserve fleet was activated when the United States closed its borders in response to the New Plague. At the end of the decade, the Military Ocean Terminal at Bayonne, in response to numerous incidents publicized and classified instances of Chinese submarines coming into the United States’ territorial waters, became a hotbed of activity. In the winter of 2066, when Congress declared war on China, the complex returned to World War II levels of ship repair, troop deployment, and supply movement. The facility was targeted by Chinese nuclear weapons during the apocalyptic Great War, as it was a target of high strategic value. Like the rest of the world, the Military Ocean Terminal at Bayonne was devastated. It would remain highly irradiated for the next few decades and would only see periodic habitation until the first half of the 23rd century, when the Federal Republic of Libeteria began expanding its presence around New York Harbor. In 2231, the Federal Republic of Libeteria, having identified the location as both an excellent source of needed resources and a strategically valuable location, cleared out the raiders inhabiting the ruins and claimed it as their own. Sailing to the site on speedboats, tugboats, and barges, the superior numbers and equipment of the Libeterians made easy work of the raiders. While the government of Libeteria initially considered making the site another colony, they changed their mind a few years later. In 2235, Libeteria bombed and destroyed the Pleasure Palace, the headquarters of the National Pleasure League, an alliance of raiders that had been a thorn in the side of the federal republic for years. Over the next few months, numerous members of the NPR remnants were captured, prompting the Libeterian senate to turn the site into a prison. It has been used as such since then, with the shipping containers and dry docks being converted into prison cells. The prison is officially called the Bayonne Waterfront Detention Facility, but it is more commonly known as The Claw due to the shape of the landmass and how it juts into the bay. Category:Sites Category:New York